Astro JTGW
Astro belongs to JuniperTheGrassWing, the art (thanks!) goes to Ella Lee. Most colors I get are from Sherwin Williams color palettes. Do not use Astro/content/art without permission. Enjoy! p.s. they will appear in my main story, "Monochromatic" which will be coming soon. 'Appearance' A'''stro, being a SandWing/NightWing hybrid, they have a pretty solid mix of both tribes. They have a thin-ish face with a slightly bigger than average snout ending. Astro is also fairly tall, getting that from their SandWing counterpart. They also have what looks to be a NightWing tail, but with a sharp point at the end. They look slightly more like a SandWing if anything. Astro has the wings of a SandWing but the have 'stars' on the edge on the underneath. They also have steady legs, built similar to a NightWing, but a bit long like a SandWing. Their horns are extremely similar to of which of a SandWings, and their cheekbones are high with a spike underneath the ear, once again similar to an SandWing. Astro has a small silver dot next to their eye. They're main color is something like enigma/patchwork plum (a dusty purple) and secondary scales are more like a dressy rose color (more pinkish). Undertones and under belly are a doeskin hue, with any horns/spikes/talons being a mulberry silk tone. Their eye color is a brilliant green with a outer ring of brown. Their 'sail' is black. Their sail is extremely hard to explain, for it looks like a sail but, separated? 'A'stro often wears silver horn rings embedded with amethyst and pearl. They may wear matching armbands if they feel inclined to, along with pearls earrings. They have a silver necklace that falls onto they collar bone, which connects to two trials of lace that weaves together on their back, which at they they meet at the top of they starting of the tail (they only wear it on fancy occasions). They love to dress up (so they have many other styles), but this is they're main look. They a'l'''so wear glasses! They're nearsighted, with silver round rim glasses. 'Personality T'his section is complicated, for Astro is a dragon of paradoxes (regular for an Aquarian). Introverted for periods of time, but extroverted at times, too. Sporadic but sincere, eccentric but frank, detached but unpredictable. All these traits are extremely regular for an Aquarius, but, most of Astros planets, including sun and moon, are in Aquarius. '''A'stro does not get mad super easily, but can get agitated. If you fill Astros life with negativity and other unwanted negative emotions, Astro will surely cut you out (in a chilling sharp kind of way, but always courteous). But in general, they are fine with customers and excited to be with their friends (most of the time). Acts like a mom. Addax says that go into "teacher mode" at times. Occasionally sad for no reason. 'A'stro can also appear quite 'flowy' at times, either with no opinion of the situation, or, they sincerely just don't care. Most of the time Astro doesn't show emotion when it's not needed, and that's why it looks like they're so distant. They also rarely change their opinion on something, for anything or anyone. Astro doesn't enjoy being wrong, but can accept and move on. 'A'stro does enjoy shopping, though. They also enjoy spiritual paraphernalia (paganism, astrology, palmistry, chakras) and stones of different sorts). Also, if you haven't already guessed, they love to dress in fancy clothes. 'M'akes a mean cactus and camel kebab. They are fine at cooking. '''Relations 'Other than family (dude please add on)' 'Addax -' O'ne of Astros best friends. They met at Addaxs shop while Astro was looking for glasses. They had a pleasant conversation with a few laughs and soon after Astro realized that Addax knew Juniper, one of their good friends. Afterwards, Addax and Astro started hanging out more and became the best of friends. They love to have a good laugh, but also have a serious conversation about politics. Very like minded. They also like to cook together! Addax is jealous of Astros skills. 'Juniper -' '''A'nother great friend of Astro, they have also known each other since Juniper came into Astros shop to have their sign researched. They didn't live to close, but ever persistent Juniper came to the Scorpion den often to see Astro, and they became friends. Astro started coming to Possibility more often, too. They enjoy each others sense of humor and like to write stories together. Very like minded. 'Monsoon -' 'A'stro is very fond of this IceWing/SeaWing hybrid. Likes to laugh and learn with them, and they often hang out. Monsoon also works at Astros shop as a card-reader. Astro enjoys watching Monsoon work with cards, since it seems like magic to Astro. Astro trusts him, but not with closing the shop alone (lol). 'Citrus - ' 'A'stro is caring for this particular RainWing, but may come off rude when Citrus has an anxious outburst. They get along fine though and are good friends. They once dated, but it ended quickly. They like to joke around. Citrus works at Astros shop as decorator and sales dragon. They also inform Astro about paganism. '''Family relations Fennec -''' 'A'stros mother. They have a very close connection to Fennec, and trusts them. Fennec lives nearby Astros shop and visits monthly. Similar sense of humor. Fennec is the one who taught Astro how to cook amazing food. Astro is still waiting for Fennec to die (it's a joke) so they can get Fennecs famous recipe book. Would trust Fennec with their life. 'Apollo - ' 'A'stros twin brother. Apollo is the the dragon Astro values the most. Apollo means the world to Astro and vice-versa, and they would never lie nor betray each other. The like minded twins love to laugh with each other and hang out whenever they can. Many inside jokes, that miraculously neither of them ever forget. Learn more about their relationship in "Monochromatic", which is coming soon. 'StarSeer -' 'A'stro has, traumatic, experiences with their father. Astro has tried to forget but still often gets nightmares, about a particular bad moment with StarSeer. StarSeer messed with Astros mind so severely that even though Astro may hate him, if they had the chance, they could never kill them. 'LifeChoker -' 'H'as met them once. They seem like they mean well, but they talk down to you, with a sharp smile of a mask. Dislikes them. Maybe jealous.. 'ShadowKiller -' 'H'as met them once, they are pompous, rude. He disgusts Astro. 'NightBringer -' 'T'hey are a little bit different. When they turned nine, they were allowed to explore the continent by themselves. They visited Astros shop because they wanted to meet them. Astro at first was appalled, but then soon learned their situation. They were non-binary but LifeChoker would not let them express themselves. Astro also heard that LifeChoker is a terrible mother. Astro then started letting NightBringer hang out at their shop when their mother was having a bad week. They actual enjoy their company, now. '''History 'Trivia' *Hates green tea *Loves orange + cinnamon tea *Likes fantasy anything *Near-sighted *Likes circular/strange shaped windows *Dislikes chairs, prefers pillows Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary